musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubble Core
Headquarters: Brooklyn, NY Founded: 1988/1995 Founded by: Adam Pierce Link: http://www.bubblecore.com/ Genre(s): Experimental, Electronica, Post-Rock, Indie-Rock, Downbeat, Psychedelia and more Active Roster *Barry Adamson *Apparat Organ Quartet *Aube *Big Band Brutal *Blogen *Alex Blake *Bob Brass *Bundy K. Brown *The CAPUT Ensemble *Child's View *Neil Clark *Clutch Mountain Boys *Curver *DJ Spooky *Dots Will Echo *The Dylan Group *E.A.R. *Euphone *Fleckfumie *Viðar Hákon Gíslason *Þorvaldur H. Gröndal *Hafler Trio *Pétur Hallgrímsson *Úlfar Haraldsson *Curtis Harvey *Hearing is Our Concern *Frank Heiss *John Hicks *HiM *Hispurslausi Sextettinn *Hljóðmúrinn *Igloo *Iris *Hilmar Jensson *Jóhann Jóhannsson *Victor Jones *Kammerflimmer Kollektief *Kippi Kaninus *Josh LaRue *Angus Maclaurin *Matmos *Kirsten McCord *Andrew McKenzie *Me & Dave *Mice Parade *Moby *Mouse on Mars *múm *Músikvatur *N20 *Number One Dog *Jim O'Rourke *Oval *Tena Palmer *Mangus Pálsson *Pan Sonic *The Phillistines, Jr. *Planet T.R. *Plastik *Pleaser *Ranphorynchus *Rex *Pharaoh Sanders *Scanner *Doug Scharin *Seefeel *Sjón *Slowblow *Slowly Minute *Spennuveldið *SqUeLcH *Stilluppsteypa *Swirlies *Nobukazu Takemura *TF3IRA *Tower Recordings *Aki Tsuyoko *Ultra Living *Uncle Innocent *Kjartan Valdimarsson *Velma *Voodoo Child *We *Susumu Yokota Key Releases *Mice Parade - The True Meaning of Boodleybaye *The Dylan Group - More Adventures in Lying Down *HiM - New Features Biography Adam Pierce, the magnetic mind behind Bubble Core as well as playing drums for The Swirlies and releasing records as Mice Parade, is living the life of a music lover's dreams. Not only does he make clever and intriguing music himself, but he is responsible for releasing music from some of the most interesting music being made in the states not to mention helping nine foreign label imprints do the same domestically. His resume also includes running a successful baseball card business, whose money led to the starting up of Bubble Core, along with being the youngest buyer in Caroline Distribution's history. Basically, the man knows music, and his knowledge is worth your attention. The reason for two "founded" dates is this, Pierce sites his first releases as cassettes made by his high school bands in 1988; but the first release as the official and current Bubble Core, First Bubble Core Records Sampler was in 1995. As I mentioned before, between 88 and 95, among other things, Pierce had a profitable baseball card business, which provided the necessary funds to release that first compilation. He worked at the independent music turnpike known as Caroline Distribution as well during this time to help make ends meet while the label was attempting to get on its feet. In 1998, Pierce had a break when Fatcat, a struggling UK IDM label who is today the European home to Animal Collective, Black Dice, Sigur Rós, Set Fire to Flames, as well as many of the Bubble Core artists, commissioned a track from the burgeoning label. From this newfound partnership, Pierce was able to offer them distribution help with his contacts at Caroline. This relationship did wonders for both labels and could be one of the most defining moments in their respected histories. Today Bubble Core is home to artists that play everything from afro-jazz-rock to experimental indie-rock to avant-electronica and just about every strange niche in between. Because of this Bubble Core remains just below the well-known label radar, but is cherished and heralded by its devoted fans as the own label that actually matters. Category: Label